Animagique!/Animagic!
Animagique! or Animagic! is a Disney stage show that features glowing effects. Disneyland Paris version (Animagique!) This version opened in Walt Disney Studios Park at the Disneyland Paris Resort in 2002 and closed on January 31, 2016. Disney segments featured *Pink Elephants - Dumbo *I Wanna Be Like You - The Jungle Book *''Pinocchio'' (defunct segment) *Under the Sea - The Little Mermaid *I Just Can't Wait to Be King/Circle of Life - The Lion King Walt Disney World version (Animagic!) The Disney World version will be a lot different from the Paris one. Details *Mickey Mouse will be replaced by a French-accent animator name Pierre while Donald Duck will be replaced by three mischievious teens named Harley, Linda, and Dave. Plot Pierre and three mischievious teens, Harley, Linda, and Dave are ready to work in the animation studio. After a while, Pierre leaves, and then the kids enter the room where the film machines and film reels are. Then the kids explore segments of Aladdin, Hercules, Winnie the Pooh, A Goofy Movie, Tarzan, Adventures in Music, The Princess and the Frog, Fun and Fancy Free, Pocahontas, Silly Symphonies, Peter Pan, Song of the South, Alice in Wonderland, Pinocchio, Bedknobs and Broomsticks, Finding Nemo, The Little Mermaid, The Jungle Book, Beauty and the Beast, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, and The Lion King. Musical numbers, songs, and characters *"Friend Like Me" - Genie *"Zero to Hero" - Hercules, Phil, Meg, Zeus, Hera, the Gods, and the Muses *Pooh, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Rabbit, Piglet, Owl, Tigger, Gopher, Lumpy, and Christopher Robin *"On the Open Road" - Goofy, Max Goof, Pete, P.J., and Everybody *"Stand Out"/"I 2 I" - Goofy, Max Goof, Powerline, and Everybody *"Trashin' the Camp" - Terk, Tantor, and the Gorillas *"Disney Sing-Along Songs theme (version one)"/"The Bird and the Cricket and the Willow Tree"/"A Toot and a Whistle and a Plunk and a Boom" - Professor Owl and his class *"When We're Human" - Frog Tiana, Frog Naveen, and Louis *"Happy-Go-Lucky Fellow" - background singers *Bongo, Lulubelle, and the Bears *"Say It with a Slap" - background singers *"My What a Happy Day"/"My Favorite Dream" - The Golden Harp *"Fee-Fi-Fo-Fum" - Willie the Giant *"Colors of the Wind" - Pocahontas, Meeko, and Flit *Little Hiawatha, Persephone, the Cookie Queen and her King, Merbabies, etc. *Pongo, Perdita, and the Puppies *"You Can Fly" - Peter Pan and the Darling children *"Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah"/"Everybody's Got a Laughing Place" - Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, etc. *Alice, the White Rabbit, the Mad Hatter, and the Caterpillar *Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, and Monstro *"The Beautiful Briny" - The Beautiful Briny creatures *Nemo, Marlin, Dory, Crush, and the Turtles *"The Daughters of Triton" - Ariel's sisters *"Disney Sing Along Songs theme (version two)"/"Under the Sea"/"Sing a New Song"/"In Harmony" - Sebastian and the Sea Creatures *"Colonel Hathi's March" - Colonel Hathi and the Elephants *"I Wanna Be Like You" - Baloo, King Louie, and the Monkeys *"Be Our Guest" - Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, and the Kitchen Gadgets *"The Bells of Notre Dame" - Clopin, his puppet, Victor, Hugo, Laverne, and the Notre Dame citizens *"Out There" - Quasimodo *"Topsy Turvy" - Clopin, Victor, Hugo, Laverne, the Notre Dame citizens, and the Festival of Fools Entertainers *"A Guy Like You" - Clopin, Victor, Hugo, and Laverne *"I Just Can't Wait to Be King"/"Circle of Life" - Simba, Nala, Rafiki, and Zazu *"Animagic" - Everybody Tokyo DisneySea version (Animagic!) The Tokyo Disney version of Animagic! (a.k.a. Animajikku!) will be different from Animagique in the Walt Disney Studios at Disneyland Resort Paris; even if it's the same show. Because it will have scenes of Aladdin, Cinderella, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs,'' and other ones. But like the Paris version, it will have scenes of ''Pinocchio, The Little Mermaid, and The Lion King. Plot Mickey, Minnie, Professor Owl, Goofy, Donald, Sora, and Kairi are ready to work in their studio. After a while, Mickey, Minnie, and Professor Owl leave. When Donald notices the key, he takes it and goes through the door as his friends follow him. Inside the door are lots of film reels and various Disney songs and tunes we can hear. Soon, Donald, Goofy, Sora, and Kairi go to various worlds of Aladdin, Pocahontas, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Hercules, Winnie the Pooh film series, Cinderella trilogy, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Peter Pan, Song of the South, Beauty and the Beast, Lilo and Stitch, Pinocchio, The Little Mermaid, Tarzan, The Princess and the Frog, Bambi, Fantasia 2000, and'' The Lion King''. At the end, Donald returns the key to Mickey, and everyone enjoys the fun. Characters *The Genie and Aladdin *Governor Ratcliffe, Wiggins, Percy, and the settlers *Pocahontas, Meeko, and Flit *Quasimodo, Victor, Hugo, and Laverne *Hercules and Pegasus *Winnie the Pooh and his friends *Cinderella and Prince Charming *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, and the Darling children *Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Sis Moles, Hummingbirds, Bumblebees, etc. *Belle, the Beast, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Chip, and Cogsworth *Lilo and Stitch *Pinocchio, Geppetto, Jiminy Cricket, Figaro, Cleo, and Monstro *Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, and the sea creatures *Terk, the apes, and Tantor *Louis, Naveen (as a frog), and Tiana (as a frog) *Bambi, Faline, Thumper, and Flower *Simba, Nala, Rafiki, and Zazu Songs *"Friend Like Me" *"Mine Mine Mine" *"Just Around the Riverbend"/"Out There"/"Go the Distance" *"Winnie the Pooh" Medley *"A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes"/"So This is Love" *"The Silly Song"/"With a Smile and a Song" *"You Can Fly" *"Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah"/"How Do You Do?"/"Everybody's Got a Laughing Place" *"Belle"/"Beauty and the Beast" *"Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" *"Under the Sea" *"Trashin' the Camp" *"When We're Human" *"Love is a Song"/"Little April Showers" *"I Just Can't Wait to Be King"/"Circle of Life" *"Animagique! (Japanese)" Disney's ABC Studios version (Animagic!) This has the same plot as the Paris version, but Goofy, Max Goof, Pluto, Chip, Dale, Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Launchpad, Darkwing Roger Rabbit, Winnie the Pooh and his friends, Sora, Kairi, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Ortensia, Professor Owl and his class, and the rest will be featured and they will join Donald in his adventure. Disney segments *Aladdin *Hercules *Pinocchio *Wreck It Ralph *Cinderella *Sleeping Beauty *101 Dalmatians *Fun and Fancy Free *Doug's 1st Movie *The Aristocats *Pocahontas *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Hercules *Silly Symphonies *Tangled *Monsters Inc. *Song of the South *Paul Bunyan *Fantasia *Dumbo *Beauty and the Beast *Tarzan *The Sword in the Stone *Toy Story *Alice in Wonderland *Mulan *Lilo & Stitch *Finding Nemo *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *The Little Mermaid *The Princess and the Frog *TaleSpin *The Lion King Trivia *All versions will have the same Animagique! finale song from the Disneyland Paris version. Category:Shows Category:Disney's California Adventure Attractions Category:Disney's ABC Studios Category:Disneyland Paris